Moments Away
by Kitsuneroyale
Summary: Reuploaded! Anyway, the five Mew Mews see something that threatens to tear apart the team. Will they be able to reach her in time before it is too late?


**Moments Away**

**Kitsune: Hello everyone, it's me, KitsuneRoyale. Even though I've written fan fictions before, this is the first time I've done a Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction. Let's see where this goes!**

* * *

><p>It was 11p.m. Moonlight was the setting on Tokyo, with the reflection streaming from the water. A woman with purple hair stood on the rooftops of the building, about one step to falling off from it.<p>

"I guess I could tell you the events leading to this, before I commit suicide", Zakuro said. "It will explain why I'm doing this".

_FLASHBACK_

It was the closing hours of Café Mew Mew, when the doors closed. The five of us came together and began talking.

"I still can't believe that you were still at that same table", says Ichigo, "slurping down your favourite tea. If you continue working like this, I may talk to Shirogane about this."

"Ichigo", says Mint, "that will not happen to me, because he and Keiichiro are too busy doing something important".

"What do you mean by something important?", Lettuce wondered. "Could it be that they're in love with each other or something?"

"Does that mean they're gay, na no da?", Pudding questioned.

"No", I said, "even though you do make a good explanation, Lettuce and Pudding, it's unlikely that they're both gay."

"Zakuro-san's right", said Ichigo, "there could be a different explanation."

Both Ryou and Keiichiro appear, with kiss marks on each of their face, and a hickey on Ryou's neck. We just stood in shock, except for Pudding.

"I knew they were gay, na no da!", Pudding said with enjoyment.

"That's it, I'm outta here!", I said while going to the change room. After a minute, I got out, wearing a black skirt, black stockings, black boots, a yellow sweater and a brownish coat. I then stormed out of the Café. Mint grabbed onto me and refused to let me go.

"Oneesama! Please don't leave me!", said Mint, who seemed to be loving to me. I had no choice but to shake her off, and leave her behind. "Oneesama", Mint screamed, while in tears over me leaving.

_SCENE RETURNS TO NORMAL_

"And that's my story", I said. "I hope you've enjoyed it, because I sure haven't".

A door opens with Mint leading the way, and Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce following her. "Oneesama, don't do this! You have so much to live for!"

I turned back and got off the ledge, coming to my senses. "I thought you weren't coming to save me after all this."

"Zakuro," Mint says, with tears streaming down on her face, "I will always love you as a friend, no matter what happens in the café. I can't work without you, nor can I sleep. I can still eat and drink, but my life wouldn't be the same!"

Mint jumped into my arms, and cried on my shoulder, not wanting to let go. I hugged her back, and assured her that it was all right. Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding decided to hug together, all of us shedding tears on our faces. Then, out of nowhere, Ryou and Keiichiro appeared from the door.

"What the hell are you crying about?", Ryou asked to us.

"Ryou, are you gay?" Ichigo asked. "Because we saw you and Keiichiro having kiss marks on your face and neck before."

"No", denied Ryou, "neither of us are gay. We both had a double date, and when we were just about to score, both of our girlfriends slapped us, and they didn't want to see us ever again."

"Well if you didn't try to score, Ryou, then maybe they would've wanted to see us time and time again," said Keiichiro. "It was your fault."

"Remind me never to do a double date, ever again. So what were you crying about?"

"It was nothing," I said, taking full responsibility on behalf of what happened today.

So that's what happened that night. When I thought both Ryou and Keiichiro were gay (no thanks to Pudding), I was somewhat broken down inside, because I've grown to love them for the work they were trying to do. Things got worse when I thought Mint lost trust in me when I was trying to leave Café Mew Mew. But all of this was just superstition. Well I've learnt my lesson for tonight: Never trust rumours.

* * *

><p><strong>KitsuneRoyale: To be honest, I planned this to be a one-shot. I am continuing with my Tokyo Mew Mew TDorT, and planning on a new fanfic parodying a reality TV show featuring 16 random anime characters. I look forward to what you think and who you want to see in the mysterious anime fanfic. I will accept 12 of 16 opinions. Until then, Sayounara, Minna!<strong>


End file.
